Video, television, and motion picture cameras must often be positioned in a particular way for a video or film sequence. The camera must also move to follow an action sequence or obtain a desired cinematographic effect. Generally, all movement of the camera must be uniform and smooth without any bumping, rocking, tilting, vibration or other movement that will cause the recorded images to jump when viewed on a screen. A camera pedestal or camera dolly is used to provide smooth camera movement.
Conventional camera dollies having steering systems which positively steer the wheels of the dolly via the operator turning a steering bar or handle. Conventional camera pedestals typically have caster wheels and are simply pushed in the desired direction of travel. Each design, positive steering and caster wheels, may have greater advantages, depending on the movement the camera operator is trying to achieve. Accordingly, improved camera pedestals are needed. However, engineering design challenges remain in providing improved camera pedestals.